Voices and Games
by Sonny-Chad-Love
Summary: What happens when Mack Falls and So Random! Go on a new reality show like Big brother? Will Channy FINALLY come together? After a freak accident on the bus, Sonny reads minds! Disclaimer:I love SWAC but do not own anything : Hope you enjoy the story!
1. Voice in my head

Chapter 1

_Crazy incident_

Sonny's POV

I strolled down the hallway and saw _him. _Chad Dylan Cooper, the rivalry between us was strong, just like my feelings. My hate feelings that is!

Chad turned his head and winked at me. "Sonny! Hey!" Chad yelled after me when I turned away. Chad's arm came around my shoulder stopping me. "What's up?" Chad asked me. I sighed and shrugged his arm off. "What do you want Chad?" I asked straight away, his jerkiness wouldn't leave him in a click of the fingers...or during world war III.

"Okay, you know Big Brother?" He asked. I nodded, not knowing where this was going. "Well, they are making _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random! _Go on it," Chad started, I frowned, how long was I gonna be stuck with him, a year? "But, it isn't Big brother," Chad Continued. I smile lit up my face. "It's a new TV show that we are all going on, one gets voted off, we do games, sort of like big bro, but not big bro." He smiled.

"So what were you getting at before Chad?" I asked, waiting for him to get to the point. "Well, I wanted to make you a deal." Chad said. "If you dont vote me off, I won't vote you off. And on the last game I'll let you win, I just want to publicity people to know how great I am." Chad said, popping his collar. I rolled my eyes and Nodded swiftly.

_**Next day**_

I skipped to the rest of the group and smiled, releasing my bags and setting them aside. Marshall picked up my bags and took them to the rest. "Okay everyone, we will be taking a bus to the airport, the house hold is in Florida." Marshall Pike announced. I smiled big and looked for Chad; he was at the front next to Devon and Chastity.

Once Marshall said it was all right to get on the bus, Chad groaned and trudged onto the bus. He sat on the two seats on the second last row. I sighed and hiked up there till I sat next to him. "Whats wrong Cooper? Dont like busses?" I smirked. He glared at me and flipped his hair.

I sighed as we turned onto a dirt road, the bus bumped wildly; I was actually scared to death at the moment. All I wanted to do was hold onto someone and hope nothing bad happened. "HOLD ONTO SOMEONE KIDS HERE COMES A BUMPY ONE!" Marshall screamed. I looked at Chad who was holding the seat in front of him with one hand and slid one arm across my waist to hold me there.

I threw my arm around Chad and held onto the seat just like he did. It seemed to help, here came the bump. I slipped out of Chad's grip and banged my head on the metal seat holder.

When I awoke I was laying at the top of the bus on the long seat. Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora were sitting on the seats closest to me. "What happened?" I yelled loud enough for Everyone to turn and sigh in relief I wasn't dead. I couldn't spot Chad though.

_God, wonder if sonny's alright. She hit her head quite hard..._

I heard a voice, a familiar voice, Chad's voice.

I looked around and I still couldn't see him. Then I realised that my legs were resting on something. I turned my head to see Chad staring at me. "Chad, what the hell happened? I thought you were holding onto me! How the tacos did that happen!" I said a bit too loud.

_Feisty, isn't she? _Chad

_Aw, poor sonny, I hope it didn't hurt her sight, which means one less person to see my prettiness! _Tawni

_Aw, thank god she's okay, I thought without her, no one would help me find cheese!_ Grady

_Oh god thank god! Without sonny, So Random! Would be nothing! _Nico

_Thank you lord for making Sonny okay, now I may be able to convince her to help me play pranks! _Zora

I all heard them talking, but their lips weren't moving. "Well, Monroe, you suddenly stood up and when I didn't let you, you hit my arm, so I let go and as soon as you saw the huge Rock, you sat down, but not in time!" Chad explained angrily, appalled that I was accusing him. But, now I have a power, I just _might _be able to hear thoughts.

I felt guilty, but there was no way I would show that, I held my head up high and spoke matter of factly. "Well, if you weren't a little girl and just held onto me anyway, instead of crying like a girl when you get a smack on the hand, I would not be in this position, now would I?" It didn't sound like a question; it had too much bitterness in it.

Tawni giggled. "This is why I actually sit near the window!"

I sighed as Tawni said that. Chad glowered at me and got up to sit down the front of the bus. What a conceited jerk, how stubborn can one person be?! "Sonny, calm down!" Grady said. Oh, I said it out loud. Oh well, I HOPE HE HEARD IT!

_Im a conceited jerk! SHES A DAMN RANDOM BRAT! Urgh, sometimes I just wish the rules were bent for someone to be able to PUNCH A GIRL! No, I didn't want to punch her, not at all..._

I could get to love this power I have! I can read _minds_. That is so cool!

_**1 Hour later**_

I sat up now we were at the airport. "WHOA!" I slumped back down on the seat, clutching my head. Head rush.

_SONNY!_

I felt someone beside me, I heard his voice I just thought it would have been Tawni. To my utter disappointment it was Devon. "Sonny, are you alright?" He asked. I nodded inadequately.

"Chad wanted me to make sure you were alright, but he wanted to get his bags first." Devon explained when he saw my face fall. I smiled up at him. "Thanks for checking Devon that was sweet." I said and patted his hand that was on my shoulder.

I stood up and walked off of the bus, I saw Chad flooded with fans. _Of course, his co-stars got at least three fans but so Random! Had only one each. _

I smiled at my fan. She was about 12 and she had her hair up in a pony-tail. "Hi!" I said and she hugged me. "Dont think im a kid, I just really love you." She said. I grinned and hugged her. "Dont worry, I remember when I was your age and didn't want a celeb to think I was a kid." I told her. She smiled and asked if I could sign her camera and Get a picture with her. I asked Chad to take the picture, he didn't want to, but considering that I nearly cracked my skull, he agreed.

She gave me a quick hug and waved before she ran off to her mum. Chad shook his head. "Really Sonny, Really?" Chad mocked. I rolled my eyes. "At least my shirt is doesn't have rips in it." I said pointing to the massive rip in his shirt, showing his chest. I turned my head, trying not to look.

Chad sighed and took his shirt off as he buttoned his jacket up. _Why do fans always do that? _Chad said in his mind.

I grinned and walked through the airport, every eye was on us. Marshall went to put all of us in. I put my carry on next to me and gave Marshall my 3 huge cases. "Thank god, Tawni bought about 6 cases!" Marshall exclaimed when he picked mine up. "Well, that's light for her." I sighed.

_Urgh, stupid guy staring at Sonny!_

I heard Chad think. I turned to find the guy looking at me, and found him, he was about 18, he winked at me and I blushed.

I listened for the 18 year olds voice.

_Damn, she's hot!_

I smiled and decided to walk over to him, teasing Chad would be fun. The 18 year old walked over to me with a flirty face. I put my flirty face on too.

"Hey," He said and smiled. "Im Josh." He said.

_Going. To. Kill. Him._

Jeez, Chad needs to calm down. "Sonny," I replied. Well, teasing Chad would be fun. I put my hand on his arm. "Do you workout?" I asked. He grinned. "Sure do." Josh said.

Josh put his hand on my shoulder as if he was gonna lean in.

_He is touching her!_

Okay, maybe I took it too far, I felt a bit guilty. I put my hand on his chest and gently pushed him back. "I gotta go, see you." I hurried away from him and back to the group. Chad stared incredulously at me.

"What?" I asked. "Don't what me! What was THAT about?" He exclaimed in a loud voice. I looked at Portlyn, Tawni and Zora staring at us. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. "What was what?" I asked again. I wanted him to say it.

"He touched you and you didn't stand up to him! He flirted with you! YOU FLIRTED BACK!" He yelled. Oh my god, what did I do to him? Everyone outside stared at him with wide eyes. "Ugh." I groaned and took him away from everyone. "Now can you keep your voice down?" I asked. When he didn't reply I went on. "Okay, we were just talking, I dont see the giant catastrophe in that. Why do you care?" Now I was the angry one.

_I CARE BECAUSE HE IS LIKE THOSE OTHER GUYS!_

"I dont care, I just thought you had it in you, he could of kidnapped you Sonny. I thought you were game enough to stand up for yourself." Chad said. That hurt, him saying he didn't care. But he did, that was okay.

"Jeez, sorry Chad, I don't think you saw me _push_ him off of me. Suppose you're right, I CANT take care of myself." I said. He glowered at me; Tawni came in and stood between us. I was fuming, couldn't he CALM DOWN! "Okay, as much as I love seeing the 'Fine, Fine, Good, Good.' Fights, im not really in the mood, plus we have a plane to catch! Since you guys were gone, Marshall suggested you sit together, but I saved you guys by saying that you were having a fight and that was a bad Idea, so Chad, your next to Trevor and Sonny your next to me. Glad to be of service, now the plane is leaving in 22 minutes and there are gonna be sweaty guys there, I can't have sweat dripping on me! So hush up, shake hands, get married and let's go!" Tawni screamed.

Chad and I looked at her in surprise. Tawni flipped her hair. I walked past her, ignoring Chad completely out of his thoughts, and kept walking.

_**18 minutes later**_

I boarded the plane and sat next to the window. Tawni jumped in next to me and Zora was on the outside seat. I felt eyes on me, plus when Tawni was thinking 'Sonny, turn I wanna talk to you!' I turned my head and looked at her. She smiled and threw questions at me. Like-

'What as the fight about? That cute guy you were talking to is on this plane, do you wanna sit next to him instead? Are you realizing your feelings for Chad? God, Sonny you and Chad make such a cute couple, when are you gonna admit the feelings?' She blurted out.

"The cute guy, No, I dont have ANY feelings whatsoever, and Im not gonna admit something that isn't there." I said and turned my head to look out the window. "Sure, sure." Tawni murmured. I dropped the subject instead of fighting back.

_Ugh, so annoying! Maybe I should tell Devon if he doesn't shut up and 10 seconds im gonna kill him, that'll do. _

"Devon, quit it!" I heard Chad yell over the sea of voices.

_**After the plane lands**_

We all jumped off the plane and went to baggage claim, I claimed my 2 bags and was waiting for my 3rd. Chad was there and he grabbed his 2 bags and came over to me. "Everyone's waiting on you Munroe." Chad said. I grimaced. "Sorry, Im waiting for my bag, it's not there." I said.

I spotted the black bag that said So Random! On the front and I smiled. "That's it!" I smiled. Chad dropped his bag and reached out to grab my bag. He put it next to me. "There, you're Welcome." Chad said, pulling a Trolley out and piling my bags onto it. I smiled. "Thanks Chad." I said thoughtfully.

_Yeah you better thank me._

I smiled at his thought.

"I feel bad about our fight before Chad, Im sorry." I said. "Apology accepted." I rolled my eyes. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't apologize.

_**On the bus**_

I skipped up to the top of the bus sitting on the window seat. Im not gonna risk getting hit in the head again and lose my mind reading power. Chad came up and sat on the seat in front of me.  
Nico and Grady ran up, Nico sitting next to me and Grady next to Chad. Chad recoiled and looked at Grady. "You smell like cheese." Chad told Grady. Grady grinned. "You look like a potato." Grady shot back at him.

I giggled. "So, Chip, come to yell at Sonny again?" Nico asked. So protective, but he was a great friend. "It's okay Nico, the fights done." I told him and patted his shoulder to calm down.

_Yeah, until I start another one, NOW SHE DID THE TOUCHING wait. Chad, calm down, what am I doing? Why do I care? No, I dont care, I just dont want her to get hurt. I like having a challenge between so Random! And Mackenzie falls. _

I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

Nico and Grady were talking about video games and Chad was begging me to get them away. I shook my head and listened to the insults Chad was shouting at them in his mind. He had a very colourful vocabulary.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of a huge mansion. "Wow!" I said as I shoved Nico off the seat and skipped off the bus to see it better. IT WAS HUGE! It's like a castle. I grabbed my bags, almost tripping from the weight, but hurried inside to see what it looked like.  
**(Link for the house :) **** )**

It was amazing inside; it really was like a castle.


	2. Let the games begin

**I DONT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR ANYONE EXCEPT FOR SAVANNAH AND THIS STORY PLOT. I OWN THE PLOT...I THINK, ENJOY!!**

Chapter 2

_Let the games begin_

Sonny's POV

I skipped inside the mansion, dumping my bags at the door and stared wide eyed at the huge mansion. Oh my god!

I saw another girl there; she didn't look like she was from the falls. I went up and asked her who she was. "Savannah Carlton." She said and smiled at me. She motioned me to sit down.

_They have NO idea what they are in for! Hehehe._

I glowered at her, this was not gonna be fun. Once everyone was inside, Tawni and Chad said next to me and everyone looked up at her. "Hi, Im Savannah and welcome to '_Celebrity games!'"_

_Wow, this is gonna be TORTURE. _Portlyn, no doubt.

Chad relaxed into the couch and put his hands behind his head. "First, we are going to get you all into rooms and let you settle in. At 10pm tonight I want you all here ready for your first task!" Savannah said. I grimaced.

"Okay first rooms are- Chastity, Zora, Skyler and Tawni, you will be in Room 1. Room 2- Chad, Devon, Portlyn and Sonny. Room 3- Grady, Nico and two other guests who will be arriving soon from Hannah Montana. Emily and Miley." Savannah smiled at us and skipped off.

_Yes! MILEY IS HOT! _ Chad!

I frowned and stood up, looking for Room 2. "Girl, I bet you're happy you're sharing a room with Chad!" Tawni squealed. I shook my head. "Not one bit." I said. "Meet me in the kitchen once you finish unpacking...actually I'll see you after our first task, you might be done unpacking by then." I said and smiled. Tawni shrugged with a nod and skipped away. I laughed and picked up my bags, claiming the bed as soon as you walk through the door. KING SIZE!

I smiled and dumped my bags on my bed. Chad came in and went to the bed across the room from mine on the left. I grinned at him and started to unpack everything into the closet. I shoved my bags under my bed and lay down on it. Devon came in and winked at me, before going to the bed next to mine about 5 meters away.

Chad glowered at Devon.

_Unworthy, stupid, disgusting-_

I decided to stop him before he went on. "I'm hungry, anyone want anything?" I yelled out. Devon smiled. "I'll come with you."

_The hell you will!_

"Devon, you better unpack first." Chad said angrily. Wow, jealous much? I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to see Chastity and Zora making Pancakes. "I knew the rivalry wouldn't stop people from being friends!" I smiled. Zora and Chastity smiled and stuck the pancakes together with Jelly. "We are playing a prank on Chad." Chastity told me. Yes, Zora did bring her Catapult.

Chad rounded the corner into the kitchen and Zora shot the pancakes into his face. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Chad yelled while chasing Chastity and Zora around the kitchen. I grinned and opened the fridge. Holy cow, there was everything in here. I grabbed the first thing I saw. A pickle! I got some peanut butter and sat down. Chad stopped and looked at me. "Are you seriously gonna eat that?" Chad said disgusted. I smiled and nodded. "Of course!" I told him. Why wouldn't I?

I dipped my pickle in peanut butter and took a bite out of it. Chad did a fake gag before running to the door.

_Wow, nearly as big as my house._ Miley.

I grimaced and took my pickle and peanut butter with me to the door. "Oh my gosh, pickle and peanut butter, may I have some?" Miley asked me. I smiled and broke some pickle off and gave it to her. She took it and dipped it into the peanut butter and took a huge bite out of it. "So good!" Miley smiled at me. I smiled back, wow she was nice. "Thank you!" She added thinking she hurt my feelings. "No problem."

Once she and Chad hugged each other, all my respect for her washed away, I looked at Tawni whose Jaw was pretty much hanging down.

Tawni grabbed my arm and pulled me away. "Are you gonna take that!" She whispered yelled. "Well, it was just a hug, and I dont like him!" I said. Tawni let out a chuckle. "Sure, sure!" Tawni laughed.

I glowered at her and walked back to my room. Chad came in soon after me and came up to me. "Miley is awesome isn't she?" Chad asked with a dreamy look on his face. I frowned. "A ball of sunshine." I said as I sat on my bed. He looked at me. "Whats wrong? Jealous." He grinned. I rolled my eyes. "Psh, no!"

I fell on my bed and shrugged it off. I didn't care if he liked Miley, why should I? It was now 10, better go see Savannah. I walked out and Chad followed me into the living room. I plopped down next to Chastity and Chad sat next to me. _Again._

_They are in for this one!! Muhahaha!_

Okay, Savannah is creeping me OUT!

_Will she hurry? I want to put more Cocoa moco Cocoa on! _ Tawni

_That pickle was nice...So is Sonny, Im gonna ask her to be my friend _Miley

_Please be a video game, Please be a video game!_ Nico and Grady...thinking the same thing

_I hope Sonny is okay...why does she seem so...peculiar? _ Chad

I sighed. This mind reading thing was getting on my nerves.

"Okay, our first game is...You have to find items in this house, you have tonight and tomorrow. The first one to find it will not be able to be eliminated. Seems easy, doesn't it? NOPE! Good luck. Your lists are up on the table; go find yours and good luck with your first task." Savannah said and walked to a different room.

I walked up to the table and grabbed the one that read 'Sonny':

_Blue ruler_

_Pink mouse_

_Red T-Shirt that says 'I want a vampire for Christmas'_

_Mitchell Musso CD_

_Green Soap_

_Yellow Ugg boots_

_White spider_

_Black lamp_

_And the key_

Umm, the only one I know who likes vampires is Portlyn and Tawni. Better go through their stuff!

**Ha well there is the story, the review button is lonely :( **

**Lol, well yes its short, im gonna do a longer one soon, I've been busy with school so :P**

**Miley is gonna be nice in this, for now MUAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH wow I sound like Savannah....OH WELL MUHAHAHAHHAHA**


	3. Are You Kidding?

**Hey guys, okay I dont know if 14 reviews is good for 2 chapters? But I like it and thank you for everyone who DID review. I forgot to write you guys down, if you guys review again I'll write you down for sure, sorry I didn't think of doing it earlier, I should of...sorry! Anyway, yeah School is dawning on me so it's hard to get any time in for writing :S Im homeschooled and writing this during lunch so :) and no I dont enjoy being homeschooled and away from my only friend, Bek, who happens to be my best friend :D but me and her still keep in touch :) But, in some ways I love being homeschooled cause I have more time to write and less time to worry about the skanks at school who start bullying me around :) anyway, back to the story :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own Savannah, I do not own SWAC or HM **

Chapter 3

_Are. You. Kidding!?_

Chad's POV

My listen read:

_**Purple calculator**_

_**Yellow marsh mellow**_

_**Pink book labelled "Sex with Robert Pattinson"**__ EW_

_**Red Christmas socks**_

_**Green paper**_

_**White hose**_

_**Black mouse**_

_**Blue soap**_

_**And the key**_

I didn't want to think about some of the things I saw on that list, like Sex with Robert and a yellow marsh mellow. Yuck.

I walked outside where the pool was. The water glistened from the sun, throwing mini rainbows in the air, it danced around and that's when something underneath the water caught my eye. Something _purple. _Yes! CALCULATOR. I was NOT going to dive in though. I looked around for something to help me and saw the pool stick where you get leaves out of it. I grabbed it and fiddled around with the calculator until it behaved and decided to stay in the net. I fished it out and threw it in my bucket.

**Sonny's POV**

I ran into Tawni and Portlyn's room. It HAD to be in there. I ran to the closet and rummaged through her _crap_ and spotted her twilight shirts in a drawer. Yes! I looked through the pile of shirts until I found a Black shirt with the label on it. I looked at my list. It asked for a red shirt. Off to Portlyn's. I ran to her cupboard and opened it up. They were colour organised, wow. I looked through the red shirts until I came upon it. Yay! I grabbed it and put it in my bucket. I ran outside. Hmm, where could I find a Mitchell Musso CD?

I ran outside to see Chad throwing an item in his bucket and cursing under his breath. I raised my eye brows. Jeez. "Having fun cooper?" I taunted. "Having fun cooper?" He mimicked me in an awful girly voice. I giggled and saw, just on the end of that pool pole was a white spider tied to it. Nice Savannah. I ran to it and grabbed the spider, throwing it into my bucket with a smile. I turned to Chad. "See you around...Cooper," I grinned and walked away before I could hear a reply.

My phone mooed. I chuckled; I couldn't stop laughing that it would decide to Moo at a time like this? I picked it up, a text. I opened it and saw a very angry message from Tawni.

_YOU WENT THROUGH MY STUFF, DIDN'T BOTHER TO PUT IT BACK, AND IT WAS MY TWILIGHT STUFF! HOW DARE YOU SONNY MUNROE! NO MORE SHARING MY TEAM EDWARD SHIRT!_

Dang, I liked that shirt. I didn't like Jacob...bleck. Filthy, rotten, mongrel.

Oh well, I'd go get my own one day. I realised just then. ZORA LIKES PRANKS; SHE WOULD HAVE THE WIERD STUFF THAT'S ON THIS LIST. I ran as fast as I could to Zora's room and threw her mattress off of her bed. There they were all her practical joke stuff. I looked around and grabbed the Pink Mouse and the Green soap. OH YEAH!

I turned happy with my discovery to find something flat lying on Skylers bed. Oh wait, she liked Mitchell Musso, I remember Chad complaining about it. I grabbed the CD and chucked it in my bucket.

Who wears Yellow ugg's? I thought for a bit, Grady, he is pretty crazy so I ran to Grady's room and looked under his bed. Yes, he put shoes under his bed. I reached out to grab one yellow Ugg boot. One. I looked again and couldn't find it. Where? I ran around the room, looking for it. Maybe...only maybe. I opened his cupboard, and there it was, sitting nice and neatly on top of a shelf. You. Are. Kidding!? Did Grady actually put something AWAY?! OHMIGOSH!

I grabbed it and put it in the bucket. I would be amazed later, I needed to find more stuff. The black lamp was easy to find. I remembered seeing one when I first walked through the door, the blue ruler was under the cushion on the couch. Now, the key? I ran around the entire house, looking for the key, only coming up short. Wait. I looked at the piano. Savannah was that dumb to do that. I opened the Piano thing and grabbed the first thing my hand touched. A key that was engraved on the upper part.

_Congratulations_

I looked at the odd key, what was I suppose to do with it? I looked up and saw Savannah smiling at me; she motioned me to go to her. Unsurely, I walked over to her and handed her all my items, including the key. "We have a winner!"

**Okay, well I wanna read some stories and im dying to put this up so, yeah I wanna read Channy too :P Have fun reading this and Please review, it would mean everything to me! (: **

**Chad: Sonny?**

**Sonny: Uh-huh?**

**Chad: Whatcha doing?**

**Sonny: Uh-huh?**

**Chad: Um, Sonny?**

**Sonny: Uh-huh?**

**Chad: Are you okay?**

**Sonny: Uh-huh?**

**Chad: Sonny snap out of it!**

**Sonny: Uh-huh?**

**Chad: MAKE HER STOP, HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON NOW!!**


	4. Eviction

**Hey, sorry I haven't been writing this for awhile, I just made a new story and its up, it another Alphabet date :) I love them 3 Anyway, I'll continue with this one, I like reviews guys, they make me happy so keep hitting that button **

**Chapter 4**

_Eviction_

_**Sonny's POV**_

Cool, I won...what did I win? I didn't get the rules explained to me really.

"Well Sonny," Savannah said. "You win tonight's round, so you are safe from eviction! So, now you can pick someone to be safe for tomorrow's eviction as well." The hostess said, in front of everyone I stood their blushing my cheeks off.

Tawni was smiling and clapped. "Yay, now im going to put more cocoa moco cocoa on, toddles!" Tawni smiled as she walked away.

_Thought that would never end! _Tawni said in her head. I laughed, I love this thing!

_Stupid Cute. _ I think Chad said that... I couldn't be sure. He moved to the side and motioned me to walk with him. I went to go to him, but Savannah clamped her hand on my shoulder and held me there. "Go to that room over there and vote who you want to evict." Savannah smiled. Hmm, I looked at Chad and he mouthed 'The banana is in the cage' I cocked my head to the side and just listened into his head.

_Ugh! SONNY I SAID REMEMBER OUR DEAL!! GOSH, I CAN MOUTH WORDS FINE! _Oh...

**That's all im doing now, im seriously stuffed and I want some relaxing time, plus its valentine's day and I wanna tell my bestie Bek Happy Valentine's day :) I'll update when I get more reviews :) Im watching sonny with a chance 3 Love you guys!**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

_**Hey guys (: Its Gracie!!! I just want to thank all the people who reviewed, sorry if I missed some :)**_

_**Monkey87, RaNdOmGiRl2014,Eromdaer451Q1,swac1237,Lata,monkey87(Again:D)Luckyme123,Joker236,,Rita-Marie,A-may92,mxcrunnergirl118,duckvader23,waiting for him, eromdaer451Q1(againxD),Luckyme123(AGAIN:D),Hannahpie345,eromdaer451Q1(Again, Again:P), Dannysamlover20,-FriendOfTheFallen-x,Luckyme123(Again,Again:D),Frayahh,Dreamer1021,Crystaljnk,xXxChanny+SeddiexXx**_

_**Thank you all of you guys who reviewed, im very grateful, that wasn't all of them ^^ I think I might of missed some, but yeah I love you all for reviewing **___

_**Okay, bad news and Good news. Good news first!!**_

_**Im writing another Channy story and Im really happy with it so soon im posting it up **____** Okay, Bad news **___

_**I might not be able to update on Voices and Games as much **____** Im sorry, but im trying my hardest to fit some time in!! School is dawning on me :S Im having a very hard time with it. Anyway, check out, my other story!! I wanna continue that one, but I only have 2 reviews **____** Sad....**_

_**Oh! Check out 'summers and Moors' by fluffpuffgerbil, she is an AMAZING writer and im addicted to that story, read it!! :) **_

_**Anyway, im gonna continue on my other story and I'll give you a hint to what it's about... come closer, a little bit closer...just a little bit more...NOT TELLIN'! **_

_**HAHAHAHHAHA!! CHANNY MOMENT**_

_**Chad: Sonny, is your 'uh-huh' disease gone yet?**_

_**Sonny: Uh-huh**_

_**Chad: UGH!!**_

_**Sonny: I told you it was gone calm down**_

_**Chad: Uh-huh**_

_**Sonny: Chad don't start**_

_**Chad: Uh-huh**_

_**Sonny: NOW YOU GOT THE DISEASE!!! REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW AND GET HIM TO SHUT IT!! **_


	6. Authors Note 2

**Hey guys :D Im writing another chap for this story as I type this...but that sounds weird...YOU GET IT :D I hope...**

**Anywhoooooo**

**Yes, I got 2 new stories, Im sorry im so confused. I start one and then make another and then another? Sorry, when I read other stories I get inspired. :( Im sorry, this next chapter is gonna be long so it wont be up till later tonight or tomorrow, but I promise it will be up :) Happy valentines day btw :) And WATCH STARSTRUCK ON YOUTUBE 3 AWESOME AND HE CAN SING?!! **

**Sorry, girly moment there lol. Yes, im currently head over heals for Sterling knight and would murder my Dad to prove it :) **

**Anyway, sorry if im rushing into Voices and Games a bit too much at the start, im gonna tone it down. Oh and someone said that she cant understand those 'big words' and to dumb it up. Well, im sorry, but im not dumbing up my story for anyone, its how I am and it's gonna stay like that :)**

**OMG WHO WATCHED THE PROMO FOR 'Falling for the falls' AND WHO READ THE SCRIPT??? EEEEPPP! I watched the party where (SPOILER ALERT) Chad asked sonny out for about 67 times, no joke, nearly all my usage is up because of that lol!! OH WELL, SOOOOO WORTH IT :D**

**Anywho, Im listening to Demi lovato and soon im gonna start typing lyrics to 'Quiet' if I keep typing and singing at the same time, so ciao! :)**

**Gracie xoxo Love ma reviews ;)**


	7. Miley, out

**Okay, you may murder me. It's been FOREVER since I updated and Im so so so sorry! I kept you guys waiting long enough ;( Oh well, im here now and here is the update ;)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I dont own anything except for creepy Savannah.**

**

* * *

**

I entered the eviction room and sat down on the lonely black chair in there, facing a chair that was filled in with Savannah and all her creepiness. I wanted to hear what she was thinking, but I tried to block it off as best as I could, I didn't want this anymore. I wanted to be normal like I use to be, sure it was fun at first but...my head felt like it was going to explode.

"Who would you like to evict and why?" Savannah asked with a pyscopathic smile. Something about Savannah was ticking me off, she was a beautiful mocha skinned girl with thick curly black hair that went past her shoulders and down to her waist. She had wide black eyes that were so black I'd swear the pupils weren't even there. She wore black jeans and a pink hoodie, her hoodie was up and made her look like an african rapper princess. Savannah also had full lips coated in light pink gloss that shined in the dimly litted room. Her smile radiated though, yes it was -as I said before,- physcopathic and thats what freaked me out, but it was a face eating smile like mine and it made me almost jealous that she had that type of smile as well.

I had mulled this over when I first saw Chad hugging Miley, I had no problem with her but when she touched Chad it made me jealous, I hate to admit it and thats true. But I was jealous and really pissed off. I didn't want to like him, I didn't want to have this insanely weird crush on him that when I flirted with Josh it made me feel power that he was actually jealous. He acts like he likes me and he flirts with Miley? Was that to get on my nerves? Or was it two close friends wanting to be together? I answered as truthfully as I could,

"Miley, not many people like her and I think it'd be best if she left, not for our sake but for hers. She would get pranked on alot by Zora, so I think its right for her to leave." I nodded and smiled.

Savannah's freaky smile went bigger. Ah, crap she had me beat. Savannah nodded and her eyes twinkled. "Very well." She said and I suddenly pushed myself into her head to see what she was thinking. _Jealous, little Monroe, this is getting interesting. Time to kick things up a notch around here._

I pulled out of her and stood up with a nod. That was the freakiest thing I've heard her say since I got here, and thats saying something. Is she trying to hurt me? Plan something against me? And if so...what? What did I do to her? I opened the door, my hand shaking when it had touched the knob. I swung it open and stepped out, immediantly getting bombarded with thoughts.

_I wonder who she voted out_.

_If she voted me out I swear she wont hear the last of it._

_She better have voted me out._

_Poor thang, she looks so shakin' up. I dont know if I should be comfortin' her or not._

The last thought was in a slight okie twang accent. Miley. I sighed in regret that I actually voted her out. Then my eyes flickered to Chad's and his thought raced through my head,

_I hope she kept her promise, and I hope she didn't vote Miley out,_

Fury and jealousy burned through me, any regret or sympathy that was directed at Miley vanished into cold hatred. Ugh, I was going insane. I needed to stop this. I needed to get over this crush, work my weird 'hearing things' out and get on with my life. I was starting to actually turn into Edward Cullen, and as much as he's totally drop dead gourgeous and sexy. I did not want a hurting head for the rest of my life in large crowds. Like this one.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tawni standing there and putting lippy on, smudging it every so often to find an excuse to put more coco moco coco on. I rolled my eyes instantly. Only she would be worried about how she looked when she could be kicked out and sent back to Hollywood to the studio. Zora, however was no where to be seen. I searched for her voice, her head, her thoughts and found nothing. I pushed away the worry and concern and looked at Nico and Grady chattering away like bee's buzzing around a new flower.

I didn't take much notice to their conversation and looked at Devon he was watching me with a sly smile on his face. Of course I knew he liked me, he proved as much thirty minutes ago. And I had flirted back- with Chad watching, hence his jealous state. I sighed for the seventh time today and stood next to Tawni, motioning her to put down her damned lipgloss and to wait for Skylar to finish up her round of evicting someone.

**Okay, is that ANY better? Ill do more later but I haven't slept in...2 days ;/ I need sleep, like now! Goodbye, xx**


End file.
